Love Does Happen to Soulless, Cursed People
by xxlira
Summary: A romance fic with Kanda and OC. I tried to make it so he wasn't OOC for once. Told in his point of view. SWEARS. In short, Kanda likes OC, but doesn't want to say anything. Then, OC starts to date Allen, and Kanda is less than happy about it.


**Ok. So, I thought to myself: "Most of my fanfictions include an OOC Kanda. I need to make one were Kanda is not OOC. How can I accomplish this, and still make it a romance fic?" Then I had a brilliant idea. OH, it will be from Kanda's point of view! So this way, he can say bitchy things and act, well, Kanda-like, but inside his head he's all in love with the chick! I feel all smart…not really…oh well. Oh yeah, SWEARS! Many swears. But Kanda tends to do that so…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino. She owns Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi. I do not. I only own the plot (kinda…) and the female OC that I picked from my brain randomly. I DO NOT OWN, so please support the official release. **

**Again it's from Kanda's point of view, so 'I' and so forth is Kanda.**

-Love Does Happen to Soulless, Cursed People-

I woke up. It was still dark. I wonder…is she up? Hold up…why am I thinking that? What the hell? What do I care? I don't care. God, I'm an idiot. Duh, I know why I care. That dumb bitch…she's different. I don't…hate her… I was numb before her. I had no feelings. I enjoyed having no feelings. I was a bastered. And DAMN IT, I liked me that way! I didn't…want to change. But even though…I liked having no feelings, when she got under my damn skin…I just couldn't go back to the way I was. But I would rather die than tell her exactly what I thought of the bitch.

I trained. Normally, she would show up. We would spar together. I kinda liked it. She was a good sparer. But just being around- grrr… These thoughts better stop. Right. Now.

I realized I was hungry. I wanted soba. Now. She makes good sob- STOP!

I walked to the cafeteria. She wasn't there. Not that I was looking. I don't care. I sat down with my soba. I heard laughter. F*ck. The damn Moyashi and baka rabbit. With her. Why is she…she's holding hands with the Moyashi. …What? What the f*ck? What is this? WHAT!

"Ha~, Lavi, you're a retard!" she exclaimed.

"That's politically incorrect!"

"You're politically incorrect, Lavi!"

More annoying laughter.

Let. Go. Of. Her. Hand. Moyashi.

"Hey, Clara, what do you want to eat?" the Moyashi asked her.

"Mm…you've tasted all the food here, why don't you pick something you think I'd like?" she responded.

"Will do," replied the Moyashi.

Then the Moyashi kissed her. He. Kissed. Her. What…the…I DON'T CARE! I DON'T!

"What's the matter, Yuu-chan~?"

The stupid rabbit came over to my table and sat there.

"Don't call me Yuu, dipshit," I spat.

Why was he bothering me now? Can't he just go away?

"Aww, you look sad Yuu. Whatsa matter?" the rabbit yanked on my hair.

"Nothing. Get lost,"

But just as I was about to slice him with Mugen, I thought of something.

"I won't kill you if you tell me something," I told him.

"Ok…what?"

"You can't say anything to anyone about this. Don't say a word to me except the answer to my question. Answer wrong, and prepare to be maimed beyond your wildest nightmares. Got it?"

"Yes Yuu-chan," whimpered the pathetic bunny.

I pressed the blade of Mugen to his throat.

"What?" I hissed.

"Y-yes Ka-Kanda,"

I smirked.

"Is the bitch dating the Moyashi?" I asked.

"The…bitch?"

"Clara," I said. God, he was dense. I was gonna cut him if he asked who the Moyashi was.

Lavi looked confused. If he asked another question…I REALLY would maim him.

"Well…yeah, they are. Why do you-"

I walked away. I passed the Moyashi and Clara. She was sitting in his lap. Like a goddamn whore. Her eyes when she looked at him. Her smile…it was special, I could tell. It was specifically for the f*cking Moyashi. What did HE do that was so great? I was ALWAYS there for her! I always listened to whatever crap she had to cry about, I f*cking protected her with my LIFE whenever we were on a mission together, why the Moyashi? I… screw it, I don't care. Then she laughed again. Her eyes…

_Look at me…_

_Look at me…_

_Look at ME!_

I went back to eating my soba. Every now and then I would look back. God, I had never hated the Moyashi more. I HATE HIM! What…I shouldn't care so much! Why in hell would I get so worked up about this? It's not like Clara was my own person property. What she did was her own f*cking business. It doesn't concern me.

"Yo, Kanda!"

I looked up. I was trying to goddamn meditate. Who the hell…oh.

"What, bitch?" What the hell did she want?

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day! Where have you been?"

I almost smiled. One of my favorite things about her was how she never cared what I called her. She just let the insults and offending nicknames just roll off her back. Then I remembered. I remembered why I was pissed at her.

"Oh, I've been around. You probably just didn't see me on account of you sucking the Moyashi's face off like a whore," I replied.

I cringed slightly at my words. I was being pretty nasty to her. She was the one person who I treated…nicely. At least for me. I looked at her face. She was upset. Shit.

"Why…why would you say that…Kanda?" she whispered.

I gritted my teeth. She deserved it.

"I saw you with your boyfriend, bitch," I hissed.

"…I was going to tell you…"

HA! Please!

"Yeah, right. Sure," I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you being like this! I thought you would be happy for me!"

"Happy for YOU?"

Her smile…her eyes…her laugh…they should be MINE!

I looked up at her face again. Was she…she was crying.

"You know…you…Allen was right about you!" she cried.

Then she turned her back on me. I watched her walk away. And I felt like screaming.

I hadn't seen Clara for a while, now. Or the Moyashi. The stupid rabbit told me they went on a mission. She didn't even say goodbye. Fine by me. Let the dumb slut get pulverized by Akuma. I don't care. It took me a while to realize just how much time I was spending thinking about her. And…worrying. Shit, I was turning soft. Not good. Around 2 am, I got hungry. I was just lying in bed. I got up to go to the cafeteria. On my way, I passed her room. I would have kept walking, but I hear sobbing. A lot of it. I stopped.

_Don't go in…_

_You don't care, remember?_

_Let her sob._

_You don't care, right?_

But, f*ck, she was…special. It wasn't right to just…damn it all to hell.

I opened the door. She was curled up on her bed in a little ball. She was shaking with sobs. Shit, I wasn't prepared to deal with that.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say.

At first, I thought she didn't hear me. But as I was about to leave, her head shot up.

"Kanda?" she sobbed.

I groaned.

"Do you want me to get out?" I asked.

"NO!" she cried.

The bitch was lightning fast. Within seconds, she completely latched herself to me, and proceeded to sob into my shoulder.

"F*ck, Clara, get the hell off. Go cry to your boyfriend!"

"Allen's a jerk!" she yelled.

That caught my attention.

"What?" I asked, intrigued.

"He never even liked me!"

"Explain. NOW."

"Well, we were making out-"

I gritted my teeth. Thanks for sharing that.

"-and Allen wanted to do more-"

…He better not have…

"-but I didn't want to go that far, and he broke up with me!"

"Well, good! You're better off without that asshole, anyway," I said triumphantly.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" she screamed.

Umm…okay…

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sex, that's all he wanted! He never liked me! Never!" she sobbed.

"Look, the Moyashi's just a-"

"No will ever care about me!" she screamed.

I was speechless. I made a mental note to kill the Moyashi. What should I say to her? I guess…should I tell her? Tell her that I cared? And if she didn't like me too, I would look like an ass. But she was crying.

_I should tell you,_

_I should tell you…_

"I care,"

_Look at me._

_Look at me. _

_Look at ME!_

_She looked at me! _

_._

_I guess love does happen to soulless, cursed people…_

**Grr, it still turned out sappy at the end. Oh well. I think I at least captured Kanda's bitchy personality ok. Sorry for all the swears, people, but what can I say, Kanda has a potty mouth. BLAME HIM, NOT ME!**


End file.
